A bruxa e o cachorro
by flor do deserto
Summary: Desde menina Inuyasha me chama de bruxa, será que ele não meu nome? E porque ele insiste em me pedir um beijo?


**Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem. **

**A bruxa e o cachorro**

Quando era menina, eu tinha um amigo muito querido meu, que sempre costumava fazer-me a mesma pergunta: "Ei bruxa, que tal um beijo?".

Posso dizer que tudo começou quando eu tinha nove anos e me mudei para aquela rua, nela morava Inuyasha Taisho, um garotinho espoleta com um brilho arteiro nos olhos negros, e um sorriso de quem estava aprontando sua próxima travessura, seus cabelos, tão negros quanto os olhos, estavam sempre bagunçados, porque ele nunca parava quieto, havia apenas uma casa separando a minha da dele. Um dia, numa tarde de inverno, nós jogávamos futebol na rua (eu era a única menina, porque as outras estavam brincando de amarelinha ou de boneca) eu defendi um chute de Inuyasha, e meu time ganhou, ele ficou tão zangado que me acertou com uma bola de neve e lama (mais lama do que neve) na cara, e deste então, nós dois acabamos formando uma estranha amizade, eu o chamava de cachorrinho, porque era assim que havia ouvido o irmão dele chama-lo, e ele me chamava de bruxa, talvez para dar o troco.

Nós estávamos sempre grudados, num no outro, a onde um estava o outro também estava, o irmão de Inuyasha que tinha pleno conhecimento dos apelidos pelos quais chamávamos um ao outro, assim como toda a rua, e uma vez até comentou:

_Princesas e príncipes encantados ficaram para trás, agora a moda são as bruxas e seus cachorros.

Inuyasha e eu costumávamos ir e voltar da escola com o irmão dele, Sesshoumaru. Mas houve uma vez em que tivemos que voltar sozinhos porque Sesshoumaru havia pegado sua bicicleta para levar a namorada dele em casa, e nos disse que se alguém na rua perguntasse, era para dizermos que ele havia nos deixado até a esquina, senão... E mostrou o punho. Tanto eu como Inuyasha sabia que Sesshoumaru não apenas ameaçava, ele cumpria, e isso significava que ele realmente daria uma surra em nós caso contássemos a verdade, e não pouparia nem eu que era somente uma garotinha.

_Ei bruxa. – ele me chamou – Que tal uma corrida?

_Uma corrida, agora? – perguntei lambendo os beiços e batendo as mãos para limpar as migalhas do pão que eu havia acabado de comer. – Tudo bem, até onde?

Ele levantou um dedo esticado.

_Até a loja da velhota Kaede. – e abaixou-se para colocar as mãos no chão, erguer o bumbum e botar um pé na frente do outro, como aqueles corredores profissionais – Um... Dois... Três e...!

_Espera! – eu interrompi.

Inuyasha me olhou de cara feia e se levantou.

_O que foi bruxa?

_O prêmio. – eu disse – Qual será o prêmio seu cachorrinho estupido?

_Hã... – ele coçou a cabeça e olhou para o céu – Dinheiro?

_Eu não tenho dinheiro. – torci o nariz – Você tem?

_É claro que não. – ele negou – Então o que você quer?

Dei um sorriso sapeca, pois eu sabia exatamente o que queria:

_A sua bola nova.

_Que bola nova? – ele fez-se de idiota.

_Aquela bola de vôlei novinha que seu pai te deu na semana passada por tirar uma boa nota em história. – eu expliquei – Uma que é redonda e cheira a nova.

_Ah, mas que tipo de menina você é? – ele se irritou – Porque quer a minha bola?

_Porque a minha foi atropelada ontem. – encolhi os ombros – E aí? É pegar ou lagar.

_Tá. – concordou contrariado – Ei bruxa, que tal um beijo?

_O que? – assustei-me.

_Se eu ganhar você me dá um beijo.

Eu peguei um susto, aquela foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha me propôs aquilo, e na época eu achava que meninos da idade dele achavam as meninas nojentas ou qualquer coisa assim.

_Como assim um beijo? – eu reclamei – Que tipo de menino você é?

_É pegar ou lagar. – ele retrucou voltando a se colocar em posição de corrida – Além disso, o que mais eu poderia querer de você? Um vestido?

Eu devo ter reclamado mais alguma coisa, mas por fim decidi que não tinha jeito de Inuyasha vencer, me abaixei e coloquei-me em posição de corrida também, e juntos nós contamos: "Um... Dois... Três... E já!".

Nós corremos lado a lado, trocando cotoveladas e empurrões, não tínhamos falado nada sobre regras então tudo estava valendo. Mas acontece que naquele dia havia chovido a manha toda, e agora todas as ruas estavam cheias de poças nojentas de lama, pena que Inuyasha e eu não nos lembramos disso antes de iniciar a corrida, mas somente quando vimos à senhora das poças de lama bem na nossa frente, tentamos parar, mas o chão estava escorregadio demais, não sei ao certo quem tropeçou primeiro (até hoje Inuyasha diz que fui eu, e eu digo que foi ele), mas acabamos caindo um por cima do outro e quase nos afogando na poça.

_Ai! – Inuyasha gritou bem alto – Estamos imundos!

Eu o empurrei e me coloquei de joelhos, cuspindo lama no chão, Inuyasha estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar, mas assim que fiquei de pé eu o empurrei e sai disparada pelo resto do caminho, atrás de mim Inuyasha dava o máximo de si para me alcançar e disparava palavras tão feias que fariam sua mãe lavar sua boca com sabão grosso.

Quando estava quase chegando ele me alcançou, puxou-me pelo cabelo para passar a minha frente, mas eu coloquei o pé na sua frente e nós dois caímos de novo no chão. Eu caí de quatro e ralei as mãos e os joelhos, Inuyasha caiu e rolou, bateu com as costas e a cabeça no chão.

_Bem. – eu gemi de dor, e olhei para a loja da velhota Kaede a quase dois metros de distancia – Ainda consegue correr?

_Não. – respondeu estirado no chão. – E você?

_Não. – respondi – Então acho que ninguém ganhou.

Ele se levantou sobre os cotovelos estava totalmente emporcalhado, com o uniforme imundo de lama, e os cabelos grudados no rosto sobre os olhos, e me perguntou esperançoso:

_Eu ainda ganho meu beijo, certo?

_Nem em seus sonhos, cachorrinho! – mostrei a língua e me levantei, contorcendo-me e gemendo de dor.

_Isso não é justo! – ele protestou também se levantando – Eu teria ganhado se você não tivesse trapaceado sua bruxa!

Eu encolhi os ombros.

_No amor e na guerra vale tudo. – além disso, eu não queria beijá-lo.

Nó nos apoiamos um no outro, e seguimos mancando para casa, eu comentei que minha mãe me mataria assim que eu chegasse, e ela visse meu estado, e Inuyasha entrou de pleno acordo, e comentou que a mãe dele faria um uniforme novo para ele... Com a pele dele.

A minha mãe me amava só que tinha uma forma estranha de mostrar isso, ela era uma mulher estressada que gostava de gritar com todo mundo, ela estava sempre reclamando de ter de cuidar sozinha de mim e do meu irmão caçula. Eu fiquei às cinco horas seguintes a ouvindo berrar e espernear, ela gritava tão alto que eu mal conseguia entender o que dizia, mas pude captar algumas coisas como "sua porca imunda e ingrata!" e também "esta achando que sou sua escrava?" além de "eu devia usar a tua cara para lavar esta imundice aqui, ao invés dessa tabua, sua m...!", enquanto que Inuyasha levou uma surra tão grande na poupança (que eu acho que o deixou com o bumbum brilhando igual ao dos vagalumes) que depois não conseguiu se sentar direito, ficava se mexendo como se sua cueca estivesse cheia de formigas. E nem quis jogar futebol na rua.

Mas a pior parte veio mesmo foi de manha, Sesshoumaru me deu um soco na cabeça tão forte que eu vi estrelas e senti meu cérebro se soltar por dentro da minha cabeça, mas para o Inuyasha foi bem pior, ele me apareceu com o lábio inchado e um sorriso banguela, sorte que o dente era de leite.

_Mamãe deduziu sozinha que ele não nos trouce para casa quando viu minhas roupas.

Depois daquele dia ele passou a me perguntar "Ei bruxa, que tal um beijo?" pelo menos uma vez por dia, às vezes duas, e sempre com uma desculpa diferente, mas eu sempre arranjei um jeito de me safar, porém ele era teimoso e muito persistente e jamais desistiu de me pedir um beijo. Os anos foram passando, e foi mais ou menos quando minhas pernas foram ficando mais compridas e meus peitos começaram a se encher feitos balões, que Inuyasha apareceu com sua primeira namorada. Mas nem assim ele deixou-me de pedir beijos para mim.

Quando eu tinha de quatorze para quinze anos, algo estranho começou a acontecer comigo, não raras vezes eu ficava com as mãos suadas perto de Inuyasha, gaguejava ou tinha um surto repentino de timidez, e ficava cada vez mais tentada a dizer "sim" quando ele me pedia um beijo, mas continuava resistindo bravamente, achei que tivesse ficando doente resfriada talvez, depois de algum tempo percebi que estava mesmo era me apaixonando.

Reconheço que Inuyasha nunca foi feio de fato, mas ficou muito mais lindo com o passar do tempo, tinha pelo menos duas namoradas por mês, nunca parava com uma só, e nunca deixava de me pedir beijos, fosse por uma coisa ou por outra. E em toda a escola, era o único que jamais havia me chamado pelo meu nome: Kagome.

Às vezes eu me pegava imaginando se ele tinha esquecido meu nome, e pra não dar bandeira continuava me chamando pelo apelido, porque tinha vergonha de dizer: "Ei te conheço desde que era moleque, mas não sei seu nome.".

Até que um dia... Ele simplesmente desistiu e não me pediu mais beijos. E eu senti um vazio no peito, por dias fiquei me olhando no espelho muitas vezes, sem entender porque ele tinha desistido, e depois de duas semanas, eu me conformei, ou quase isso.

_Ei cachorrinho, que tal um beijo? – perguntei casualmente, embora em meu peito meu coração estivesse tentando fazer polichinelos.

_Como é? – ele se assustou – Você bateu a cabeça Kagome?

Em todo o tempo que nos conhecíamos, aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou pelo nome, eu sorri contente, ele sabia meu nome afinal. Inclinei-me sobre ele e o beijei, ele ficou estático e meu sorriso se alargou, dei-lhe duas tapinhas nas costas e disse:

_Foi a primeira vez que me chamou pelo nome, acho que vou te chamar de Inuyasha agora.

_Espera. – ele veio correndo atrás de mim – Ei bruxa, que tal ser minha namorada?

Eu gargalhei, e levantei um dedo esticado, apontando para o pessoal jogando bola na rua.

_Me ganhe e eu serei sua namorada, seu _cachorrinho estupido_.

Ainda hoje, pergunto-me se ele teria me pedido em namoro antes, se eu tivesse aceitado seu beijo antes, provavelmente sim.

Quando era menina, eu tinha um amigo muito querido meu, que sempre costumava fazer-me a mesma pergunta: "Ei bruxa, que tal um beijo?". Agora, tenho dezesseis anos, e tenho um namorado muito querido que adora me chamar de bruxa, uma vez perguntei porque e ele respondeu:

_Porque só uma bruxa faria um garoto de nove anos que acha as meninas nojentas se apaixonar por ela.

_Seu cachorrinho imbecil. – Eu sorri para ele.

Ele encolheu os ombros, e só para não perder o costume perguntou:

_Ei bruxa, que tal um beijo?

_**Fim**_

**Review's?**


End file.
